


The Chosen One

by Bordercollie2002



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Chosen One AU, Dragon AU, F/F, Goddess AU, Knight AU, Queen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bordercollie2002/pseuds/Bordercollie2002
Summary: Wheein is a wind goddess controlling a sky island that no one can get any where near.Solar is a queen of a kingdom, feeling caged in a large city where she would much rather be exploring the wilderness.Moonbyul has a dragon heart, if the chill inside her is saying anything, she is being hunted.Hwasa is the leader of the 7 colored knights, the strongest knights in the world, but the others are distrusting, and she is afraid that they will gang up against her.These four are the chosen ones. The ones gifted from the day they were born, but wishing for something more.





	1. Wheein (Prologue)

The island in the sky. A place where no man, no woman would venture. It was filled with thick brush and one birch tree, the leaves plentiful and green, the pure, white trunk was gleaming with health. But, still, no one went.

The people did try. Oh they tried, but with no luck. The airships that they used were not built to weather the storm that attacked them head on, getting stronger the closer they got to the island. The furious storms, the piercing rain, the roaring of thunder, too close for it to be even remotely safe. Every one of them came back battered, bruised, defeated. The fighting spirit they went out with diminished like a candle being blown out with just one breath.

After many tries, the explorers just gave up. It was impossible. They would never make it.

“There must be a god living there,” on brave explorer said through his bandages. “That would be the only logical reason the storms hit us at the right place and right time: every time.”

That rumor spread like a wildfire. The god of storms, the god of wind, the god of rain, any god that had anything remotely to do with the mysterious storm was residing in the island.

And, they weren’t wrong.

The times of the sky islands were long gone. Hell, it was like they never existed. Ten, twenty thousand years ago, it was completely normal to see several islands spotting the sky. There was no land below them, just endless sky. The airships that these people have now originated from this.

Each island had a god or goddess in charge. The gods made special contracts with each island that bound them to it. The islands were theirs to protect and the island was there for their ruling. The island was them and they were the island. Naturally, the god’s personality would come into the island, making the geography and climate much like the personality of those that ruled them.

Ghost islands, wind islands, fire islands, light islands, everything existed and everything was peaceful. And this lone island that is present now, was one of them. Well, the strongest of them.

The goddess that ruled this island was Jung Wheein, a powerful wind goddess. This island that she is tied to is not the largest or the most stable, but with her in charge, nothing could come in their way. This island was perfect for her and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this story will grow from here. These first four chapters are supposed to be an intro to the characters and their current situation so there will not be much of the story being given out here. Bear with me for the time being... I hope you enjoy the story!  
Happy reading!
> 
> ~N


	2. Solar (Prologue)

A blue bird, held in its cage, singing to be let go. The vast sky was waiting for her, the endless sky, the sky that held so many mysteries. The beautiful singing makes the cage lock even tighter, the louder she sings, the more the walls close in. 

In this town she stands out, no other matched her beauty, the striking blue contrasting with the bland walls that surround her. No other matched her voice, high and carrying, a melody that can’t be reciprocated: a cry for help.

But, she prays. She prays that someone will hear her agony, that someone will feel her pain, that someone will open the lock.

A queen, donned in bright blue, the striking sapphire in her eyes catching the light with faux life. Her head is held high, each step practiced, the curve of her mouth gentle. The air of sophistication that envelops her is unmissable, her presence fills the room.

The people instinctively take a knee, their heads bowed. The velvet that lines the floor is a striking contrast to her dress, almost too red to her vivid blue. The queen floats past them, her dress flowing in the wind.

She takes a small bow and gently takes a seat in the velvet chair in the middle of the vast room. The ceilings were too high, the walls too wide, the aisle too long, the discomfort in her heart was not seen on her face. In fact, her expression fixed and unmoving, a perfect balance between genuine and practiced.

Two women, one donned in silver and one in gold took a knee beside her sitting figure. The queen crosses her legs, left over the right, in one smooth motion. She lays her hands over her lap, the ring on her finger gleaming in the light.

One man stands and bows deeply. He is donned in a long cape, the color of midnight, the book in his hands hundreds of years old.

He flips to a page, the pages creaking from the age, the pages worn and used. He takes a deep breath and starts reading. The queen stays completely still, a quiet confidence fills the air. 

She, Queen Kim Solar, is queen of the largest kingdom on the continent. Her rule was absolute, and her authority was never questioned.

But she, Kim Yongsun, wanted to be anywhere but where she is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys have noticed already, especially from this chapter, that the characters of this story is only loosely tied to the members themselves. It might turns out that the characters just have the same name and that's where the similarity ends. At this point, that is the most likely turn of events. If you guys have any suggestions or catch any errors, please let me know!  
Happy reading!
> 
> ~N


	3. Moonbyul (Preview)

Her eyes flashed red. Scarlet. Her heart clenched, skipping a beat. The veins in her neck popping from the shear strength of it all.

She was in hiding from the world, the last of her kind. A curse. An untamable beast lay hidden within the confines of her heart, begging to be let out; no, demanding to be let out. She knew that she couldn’t do that, not now.

She looked to the sky, the seemingly endless sky, blue and expansive. 

Her vision went red again. It happens on regular intervals, though the time in between each burst seems to be getting shorter and shorter. She clutched her chest, heaving on the ground, stifling a scream.

The pain subsided, leaving her heaving on the ground covered in a thin layer of sweat, her whole body shaking. One deep breath and she was on her way. To where? No one knows, especially her.

She dragged her feet behind her, the exhaustion apparent on her face. High cheekbones, striking grey eyes. She would be beautiful if the dark circles under her eyes or her deep frown that plagued her face were absent. 

She trudged on, in no apparent direction, just away from everything.

All around her was green. The brushed, the towering red wood, and the grass that speckled the ground where they could get a bit of sun. Small animals would scurry around her feet, and the birds would chirp somewhere a safe distance away. The light would hit her from the gaps in the trees accentuating her pale skin and built body. Days of walking and running would shape anybody up.

She had heard of unknown lands, where the people all lived peacefully under a warm ruler, a land where she would feel safe, a place where she could belong. Oh how she desperately wanted that to be a reality. She wanted the weight of her shoulders to fall, she wanted to have one night of good sleep in a bed, she wanted the sun on her face without fear of being found out.

She was being hunted. Kingdoms and queendoms alike on her tail. A large sum of money sent out for her head.

She was nearing the end. The dragon inside was already on its way out. Once that happens though, there will be no telling what will happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul preview! That's three down, one to go. I'll try to get Hwasa's preview up as soon as I can. I want to get this up and started as much as you (hopefully) do. Happy reading!
> 
> ~N


	4. Hwasa (Preview)

The mystery of the 7. Red, blue, green, purple, orange, black, and gold. Nothing about their identity is known to the world. But the top of the power structure of the empire, the most powerful of the last millennium.

The armor was unbreakable, each piece carefully crafted and fit to the person, a sign of power and indestructibility. They were the representatives of the empire as not a soul knew if there even was an emperor.

The knights have their own standing army, ones that they train themselves, and said to reflect their true personality. The passion of the red, the level head of the blue, the free spirits of the green, the secrecy of the purple, the joy of the orange. The black and gold standing army are not known to exist, though it is almost certain that they do. Those two tend to fight and move on their own accord.

The sword at her hip was the only thing that keeps her in reality. The pressure was familiar, the feeling was as warm as a mother’s embrace: or that’s what she imagines it to be. The people in front of her were strangers, not one to be trusted, much less admired.

She knows the looks she gets, the disapproval and jealousy behind the helmet, the true intentions of the other six unknown even to her. The official head of the seven knights is not known to the public, but in the secrecy of the empire, it’s her.

The others are older, more experienced, the flow of their swords like wind between the islands, the smoothness of every step calculated and already knowing of the next move.

The second anyone gets inaugurated into the seven knights, the highest honor there is for any swordsman, is to fight all seven knights, one by one. The most grueling fight one will ever experience. Each knight is expected to know their place, and that was their way of whacking sense in any new knight.

Everyone except her. After more than half the day of fighting, she was on top. All the knights were below her, none matched her skill with the sword.

Her gold suit sat perfectly on her shoulders, not an inch of skin was exposed, the commoners before are not aware that there was even a new knight or that the last gold knight passed three years ago.

But no one, not even the empire insiders knew what the knights were up to, or the fact that the knights were, in fact, going to overthrow this newbie, the one that came and wrecked their system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the previews, so we will be getting into the nitty-gritty the next chapter. Hwasa is probably going to be one of the more complicated story-lines so keep track of everyone, especially to the knights. They will start to stir up trouble quite soon. Happy reading!
> 
> ~N


End file.
